Longevity
by BreakANew
Summary: When killing is all Harry Potter knows, who can set him straight with this 'power' the dark lord knows not?


**Longevity**

By: Lady Hixen

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nah fool, I'm not that creative.

**Summery: **Harry potter becomes what he's always been...the grim reaper.

_

* * *

_

_And he knew, without knowing how he knew it, that the phoenix had gone, had left Hogwarts for good, just as Dumbledore had left the school, had left the world…had left Harry. _

_-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

_

* * *

_

**1**

**The Cookies of Death **

I had always pondered why the people around me seemed to die. They'd just, you know, go with me on some wild adventure and then all of the sudden…they'd be dead. Ha! I blamed myself, thinking that the Grim, the omen of death, followed me around foreshadowing death and chaos, disrupting my life. It was a negative thought but no less, it was a thought.

I soon realized, after my Godfather's, Sirius, young death that no, it was not the Grim foreshadowing the lives of others, it was me. _I_ was my bad omen. _I _brought the death to those around me. _I_…was to be blamed, not for the Grims evil lurking in my shadows but for my own.

And to think I didn't even notice!

It was my eyes, you see, the deadly green of the killing curse, Avada Kedavara, which set the game in motion. One look and your fate was instantly decided. You would like me, whether friendly or romantic, and you would follow me. And then…then I would lead you to death.

You never even suspected. Hell, even I didn't suspect it.

But it was there, and it always happened.

A month or so after I came back to the Dursley's house, after my fifth year and Hogwarts, I left. Oh no, I didn't "run away" that's not even a possibility. Dumbledore made sure of that! No, I left, simple as that.

One minute I was cooking dinner, vegetable soup, for the Dursley's, when I suddenly felt a…feeling. The next thing I knew I had left. I just stopped stirring the soup and walked out the door. I didn't even stop to take the bread I had been baking, to go with the soup, out of the oven.

I hope it burnt their house down, too!

Nobody stopped me. I don't even think they realized I was leaving; it was like all of the sudden everyone was busy. The Dursley's with the T.V. and the guards, which Dumbledore had set up around the area, with a stray cat. Silly, really, but none the less true.

I just walked. That's it; all I did was walk away, the infinite power that possessed me did the rest. I didn't see the black swirl; no…I felt it, a bitter and cold power from within. It wrapped around me, dressing me in a black cloak and then suddenly, I knew what I needed to do. Follow the "pull" my brain said. And so I listened.

I've listened to the "pull" for five months now. I've traveled many places and killed many people. All the people that I've meant, actually. No, I didn't murder them myself, I lead them to death.

How horrible.

I don't kill, never have and hopefully never will; I just let the "pull" lead a person, say…to a cliff. Or a knife in the kitchen slips and let me tell you that was a really big knife, OK. I even once had a women killed by her very own son.

Since then I haven't shown real emotion and that was about four months ago.

It's hard, being the bringer of death, but I'll live. I always will live, because there is no one to kill me. I am the Grim Reaper so who will come to take my life and when will it be my time to go. I can't take my own, believe me I've tried, but still it's not possible. At least, not until my mission, whatever that may be considering people are born every minute of the day, is complete.

I have a serious problem, I've stopped growing. Now not only do I not die, but I don't age either. Now this is just downright depressing!

This is the life I live now. I know that Dumbledore, his Order, and my friends look for me. What would be their reaction if I suddenly appeared at their door selling the cookies of death? Would they buy them?

I still don't understand why most of the people at Hogwarts aren't dead. Maybe my "talent" hadn't been in full mode yet. It doesn't matter, anyways; I'll soon see them again. And when we meet well talk all kinds of stuff about where my deadly cookies come from. "What sort of factory make's that…unearthly thing?" I'll just smile at their questions and ask if they would like to buy some of our cheesecake. "It's on sale, and ten percent off if you buy double.

All this for the simple and easy price of…everything! So, how many boxes?

* * *

**Why, I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Mr. Potter. **

**I happen to agree, dear Lady!**

(As I've always said, "small things become large with time!")


End file.
